Luke in Philly
by GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid
Summary: Luke is about 17 years old and goes to visit his Aunt who lives in Philadelphia. But he meets a mysterious young girl on the plane ride who never tells her name. What happens when he sees her again? JavaJunkie AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Title : Luke in Philly  
Author : GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid  
Chapter 1_**

_**Summary : Luke is about 17 years old and goes to visit his Aunt who lives in Philadelphia. But he meets a mysterious young girl who never tells him her name. What happens when he sees her again? JavaJunkie**_

**_A/N : Got this idea when I was bored watching tv. This story is dedicated to the lovely Christina._**

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing. Not Lorelai, not Rory, not Logan. Not even Luke tear_**

* * *

I've always been that quiet kid. Everyone knew that I didn't say much. The only times I spoke up was when it was important. Some quiet kids are the ones in the back on the class chiseling suicidal thoughts into the desk. Or some others are just quiet but have friends. That's what I am. I had a few friends back in Stars Hollow.

Stars Hollow is a town where everyone knows each other and what their story is. It was where I will always be. I'll go somewhere and eventually come back. Vacation to the beach? Sure, as long as I get to go back to the place where the nuts measure their lawns.

So when I received a phone call from my Aunt Reenie asking me if I would like to spend the summer in Philly with her and her husband I said okay, sure, no problem.

My Aunt Reenie is my mom's sister. She was named Maureen, but my mom said it was too sophisticated for her personality so everyone calls her Reenie. She moved to Philadelphia after she graduated from college. Apparently she married a rich fellow who lived right out of the city. Uncle Raymond is his name. He was raised rich but not the rich type. I visited there a few times and let me tell you. He's one cool guy. He likes rock music and wears jeans and band tee shirts all the time. He gained a huge fortune a few years back, but he isn't the materialistic type so he put it in the bank and into me and my sisters college fund, which is currently colleting interest. Obviously, he was the rebel in his family. They don't live downtown Philly though but in a neighborhood of single homes and green grass.

That's why I'm here, sitting in an airplane next to an older lady. She looks really frail. Like, if you hold her hand too tight, her bones might break into pieces and all you'll have in your hand is dust and bone remains. I'm just hoping that the plane doesn't malfunction and turn out crashing because if so, her family will be very depressed not having a body for the funeral.

As I get up, thank god I didn't take the window seat, and head to the bathroom I look around the seats of the other passengers. A family of four, two parents and young kids arguing because the boy was bugging his little sister.

That's how my family was. Before my mom died. It was my parents, who were an example of true-love if I ever met one. They evened each other out. My dad is a very solemn man, keeps to himself most of the time and hates our busy-body neighbors. My mom was the exact opposite. She was a very popular girl growing up, had the eye of every Stars Hollow guy on her. She dated a lot until she met my dad when they were in their last year of highschool. Neither of them went to college because they didn't want to separate. A few years later, they had me. I'm much like my dad, as you can tell. I only talk to a few people, the guys from back home. But then there's my little sister. Little rebellion she is. Only two years younger then me and has gotten in more trouble this year then I have in my life. She'll forever be that girl that smoked pot behind the bleachers at school or even better, the one girl who beat up the heavy-weight wrestler at our school.

But when I was nine, my mom died from cancer. Dad still hasn't gotten over it. All he does is work at his hardware store. I swear, some day he's going to work himself to death.

That's another reason I left. I don't like seeing my family all dysfunctional. I need a new change of scenery. New perspective on how life could be and not just four hollow walls and a family inside.

I look around some more and see two rich people who are discussing how upsetting it is that their tickets were screwed up and had to sit in coach. The older man looks rather uncomfortable in his suit and bow tie. Who wears a bow tie now and days anyway? The woman has on the nicest pearls and a dress - suit. Damn high society. I keep walking and see a girl who looks about my age, sitting behind the fancy couple. She's wearing a denim skirt with a Blondie tee-shirt that looks like someone ripped the stomach area on purpose. She has her headphones on that is connected to her a walkman. Taping her foot and mouthing to the words to some song. She has her eyes closed and holding the arch of her nose with two of her fingers. She looks annoyed. I continue to walk to the bathroom and see that everyone of them is occupied.

I sit down at an empty seat near the back waiting for someone to get done. I look over and see that I'm in the same aisle as the annoyed girl. She looks at me and goes back to looking annoyed.

I wonder what will happen while I'm in Philly? Will I just sit in the house all day playing video games and looking at baseball cards? I know that there was some kids that lived near Reen the last time I visited, but that was right after mom died. Will it be a big family reunion? Is Raymond still the same or did his parents finally get to him and convince him that he needs money?

After I finally use the bathroom I go back and sit next to the older lady.

Man, I really hope this plane doesn't crash.

--

As I board off the plane and get my bags out of the overhead compartment, I look over and see the girl having trouble with her bags. I close the compartment door and go over to help her.

By now she's shoving her bright pink gym bag all over the place so that somehow it will slide out.

I stand next to her and pull the bag out gently and it comes out.

She looks back at me, like she's studying. Sticks her tongue out as if she's thinking.

"Your that guy that sat in my row right?"

Am I seriously that hard to forget? I'm the only male specimen that was on the plane around our age.

"Yeah."

"You got gum on you. Right here." she said as she pointed to my shirt sleeve.

I look down and - damn sister. Always chewing the gum and getting it all over the place. I told her to take the gum packets out of her pants pocket before she shoves them in with the laundry.

"Damn. Thanks." and I pull off my flannel.

"Yeah, thanks for getting my bag out. Stupid cheap plane."

I laugh. I laughed? When was the last time I laughed? Was it freshman year? I forget.

"Well. We better get out of here, the attendant ladies get mad when you stay on the plane too long after the captain said the 'okay-go-get out.'"

I nod as we pick up our bags and walk off the bridge to the airport.

"It was nice meeting you .."

"Luke." I answered her.

"Goodbye Luke."

She started to walk away until I realized I never got a name from her.

"I didn't catch your name."

She turned back around. The mystery girl just smiled and kept walking behind the fancy people.

"Luke Danes!" I hear a woman yell.

I turn around and see Aunt Reenie waving frantically over to me with Raymond standing there with his hands in the back pockets of his jeans smiling happily to me.

I look back to where the girl walked away and she wasn't there no more.

I guess I'll never know the mysterious girls on the plane's name.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Title : Luke in Philly  
Author : GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid  
Chapter 2_**

_**Summary : Luke is about 17 years old and goes to visit his Aunt who lives in Philadelphia. But he meets a mysterious young girl who never tells him her name. What happens when he sees her again? JavaJunkie**_

**_A/N : Thanks to those who have reviewed. And I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've had it done for quite a while, just kept forgetting to post it._**

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing but the few characters I made for creative purposes_**

* * *

The only time I remember eating vegetarian baked lasagna was when my mom was alive. I've been a health nut ever since I was really young. Red meat can kill you know? It might have had something to do with watching a film strip about how the meat is processed and the actually killing of the cow. Yeah, not pleasant.

But here I am, in the dining room of my Aunt Reenie's house eating her special vegetarian baked lasagna. Apparently my grandma from her side of the family has a secret recipe and it is only given out to the woman. Damn dominating species.

Eating here with these two people seems very relaxing. I can feel the love in this house, even this room.

The dining room is basically like the rest of the house, simple but outrageous. The walls are a plain light blue but have vibrant paintings all over the walls and you can just tell that some art obsessed freak lives here. Not that people that are into that kind of stuff are freaks or anything but I'm just saying, you can tell an art lover lives in this house.

Of course, she has to have my genes too. After a few years, Aunt Reen has aged a bit but not much. She's still pretty much the attractive woman, like my mother was. She has blue eyes and light brunette hair that she still keeps in a loose ponytail. She's sort of tan, but still has a bit of pale to her. But I'll bet, pretty soon she's going to lay outback of the house and try to get a bit darker.

Raymond looks exactly the same, but he has a stubble on his chin. He has jet black hair and bright green eyes. I'm not the kind of guy who notices other males bodies, but he looks like he works out. Still wears the band tee shirts, today he picked Pink Floyd.

"So Luke. How's that dad of yours?" Raymond asked.

"He's been okay. Working all the time."

"That's good, I guess."

What do you say to that? So I just nod.

My Aunt notices the weird end of a short conversation she steps in.

"Okay so Luke, what would you like to do tomorrow? Want us to show you around the city? Go to that zoo everyone raves about? How about the Liberty Bell? Ray, have we actually ever seen that thing? How many years have we lived here and we never looked at all the famous sites."

I stiffed a laugh. Just like my aunt to never see the important stuff.

"I think tomorrow I'm just going to walk around the neighborhood. It's not as insane as Stars Hollow but it seems pretty similar."

"That's a good idea. Want us to give you the grand tour after dinner? I'll show you all the good places to go tomorrow to just hang around." she said with a smile.

I really don't want to. I want to go around the neighborhood and have a good run. I feel all stiff from that flight. Even if it was only a few hours.

But I can't turn down my aunt. It's impossible. It's like saying no to a sick puppy. Even though I hate animals, especially dogs. It's just impossibly hard. Impossible.

"Sure. No problem." and I give her a big fake smile that I hope they can't see through.

After dinner I walked to my room for the summer. I never got to take the sight in while I was being rushed to drop my bags off. I can tell my Aunt did it. She painted the walls a light green and around the room were pictures of the Danes family and my mom's. The picture are actually really funny. Some I have never seen either. Me and Liz as little kids. Me and some random little girl in front of some house. Me and my sister dressed up for Halloween. Then there's one of my mom and me. A few months before she died we had a family reunion and my aunt took that picture. It was before we found out she was sick.

I shake my head and go back to looking around the room. Other then that, it was pretty simple. But she did say in the car on our way over here that this weekend she will take me to the furnishing store and we'll make it my own. I could care less. As long as it has a bed, a tv and a closet to put my clothes, I'm good.

I change out of my black tee shirt and put on my new navy blue one that my dad made me get before I left.

From me noticing all these colors makes me seem like a girl. Man, I need to stop doing this.

I go downstairs and see Aunt Reenie and Raymond sitting on the couch with her legs over his and his arms loosely around her shoulders watching some tv show.

They turned their attention from the crazy guy on tv to me.

"Ready to go kid? Our neighbors told us to bring you over when you finally come to visit."

I nod. Alright. Been here for an hour and am already getting shown off.

---

Man, this house is huge. Bigger then huge. Humongous maybe? Yes, that's it. I didn't expect a house that big to be in this little town.

"Wanna knock?" Reen asked me.

"Um. Sure, why not?" and I knock on the large wooden door.

Five seconds later the door swings open and I'm in somebody's arms. This person is actually hugging me. Who the hell is hugging me?

"Lucas dear! It's so wonderful to meet you!" the person who is hugging me says.

She pulls back and I'm face to face with a woman in her mid-forties. She seems very friendly and very rich. Those two words aren't usually in the same sentence.

"Luke? Meet our neighbor Hope."

I give her a small wave because what the hell am I supposed to do? She already crossed the boundary line of friendliness for me. Now this woman is just plain creepy. Reminds me of this crazy dancer lady that lives in my town. I swear to god, I don't want another Miss Patty!

"I'm so glad to finally meet you! These two crazy kids have talked non-stop about you and your sister since I've met them. I feel like I know you and the rest of your family!"

I've known this lady for less then a minute and I've been tackled, embarrassed and have I mentioned tackled?

"It's great to have you here this summer! My little niece is staying with me also. You two can be the best of friends!"

"Um." I scratch the back of my neck right under my backwards baseball cap unsure of what I can say to that.

I don't have many friends that are girls back in Stars Hollow. I only really talk to a few girls. My sister Liz is one but that doesn't count. There is Sookie, this crazy girl a year or two under me that my buddy Jackson likes. They're both totally oblivious to the fact that they like each other, I hope they find out soon because it's driving the whole town nuts. And then there is Rachel. My own and off girlfriend. She's alright. I may love her, I don't know. We've been seeing each other for 2 years but have called it off a few times due to her lack of interest in our relationship or me just being an ass.

"Well come in, come in! I want you to meet my sister, her husband and my little niece." the woman says interrupting my thoughts.

She leads us through the giant foyer and I we walk a few paces behind her.

"She knows me?" I whisper to Ray.

"Your aunt likes to talk a lot. I just told them a few stories about the family and the town." he said whispered back.

"Ah geez." I say back.

She shows us into this humongous living area and I see them.

The rich family from the plane. The girl who's bag got stuck and who's name I don't know.

"Raymond, Maureen, Lucas? I would like you to meet my sister Emily, her husband Richard and their lovely daughter, Lorelai."

"Lorelai." I say softly to myself. I finally know the girl with the blue eyes name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" bellowed the rich man with the bow tie.

Seriously man? A bow tie? Still? I can't get over it!

He shakes Ray's hand first, then Reen's, finally mine.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." says the rich woman politely. Maybe I should stop calling them the rich people. Okay. So the woman Emily said it to me.

We shake her hand and then the girl. Lorelai.

"Hi." she says softly like she's afraid of us. Afraid that we might be mean people.

The adults start to go off into the dining area and tell us we can go sit out on the back porch if we would like.

We do.

The back yard is a place of beauty. There are flowers, cut green grass and chopped hedges. There is an in ground swimming pool with a trampoline to the side of it. Totally didn't expect this to be in Philadelphia.

We sit on the white cement bench that is placed next to the door that leads into the house.

"So." she says to me.

"So you're name is Lorelai?" I ask.

"Yeah." she looks down at her feet as if she's terribly bored of what I'm saying. And the stupid conversation is just starting. Great. A whole summer with this girl?

"So it was really that hard to tell me your name after the plane ride?"

"Exactly." she looks back up at me and I see something. She's just playing around with me. The boring exterior is just an act of play.

"Oh."

She jumps up and that scares me a little.

"Want to jump on the trampoline?"

"Not really." Trampolines are stupid. Jumping around like you're a monkey or something.

"Aw cmon. You know you want to!" she pokes me in the chest.

"No. I really don't. And please don't poke me." I push her hand away from my body.

"Huh? Well. Fine. I'll jump by myself."

She sits back down on the bench and pulls off her shoes and places them neatly on the ground. She stands back up and looks behind at me. The twinkle in her eyes makes me happy for no reason. Why is it that I'm happy this girl is happy?

She turns her head and skips to the trampoline and hops on it.

As she's jumping I watch her go up and down. She looks like she's having a fun time going up and down. Even though it looks like I'd rather hurl numerous times then do that. She looks at me most of the time she jumps and that still keeps my undescribably happy.

A whole summer with this girl?

I could probably survive.

Hopefully.

* * *

**_Reviews are greatly appreciated._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Title : Luke in Philly  
Author : GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid  
Chapter 3_**

_**Summary : Luke is about 17 years old and goes to visit his Aunt who lives in Philadelphia. But he meets a mysterious young girl who never tells him her name. What happens when he sees her again? JavaJunkie**_

**_A/N : Yay! A chapter before next year! Woot woot. (Sarcasm. If you can't hear it from here)_**

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing. AS-P owns you all! Wait, besides for the few characters I've made for the story's purpose._**

* * *

Well it's the morning after the neighborhood introduction. But all we really did was sit in the huge house and have dessert with them. I found out Lorelai's last name. It's Gilmore. Which apparently must have some importance to me because my aunt kept making a big deal.

Richard is a big insurance guy in Hartford, a town that is twenty minutes away from Stars Hollow. Small world huh?

Emily puts together parties and events for their family and sometimes even Richard's firm. She doesn't work though. And she really did not like me. Pretended to be nice. Later on Lorelai told me that she was just acting pleasant in front of Raymond because since his family has a lot of money, they were both born in the same high society and should respect each other.

But Lorelai is different. She told me as soon as she can she's going to run away from Hartford. She wants to live in a friendly town where they don't care about money as much as the higher society does. She said she wants to earn her money and not have more then you need. And I could see her eyes light up when she talked about living on her own.

We didn't really do anything last night be talk. She asked me if I would like to go and take a walk around the neighborhood with her but I declined and said that we can later on this week because it was starting to get late.

She opened up a lot to me for some weird reason. Usually people can't talk to me because I will say something offending them and their dreams or say I don't care. But I did care. I sincerely did. I don't know why I cared. I don't know why I wanted to help this girl out.

I told her that when she finally runs away that she can come to Stars Hollow. Even all the crap I say about that town, I love them. They are really my family. After my mom died they helped my family out more then they should have. Babette and her husband Morey watched me and my Liz while my dad was out making Mom's funeral arraignments. Ms. Patty and the rest of the town always kept an extra eye out for me and Liz when we started to grow up and go places.

She can come to this crazy town and I'll tell Ms. Patty that I'm growing up alright thanks to her and the town but now she and the town should look out for someone else who needs it more.

After we finished our desserts, we decided that we should leave since it was past 11 and Reen was getting tired from the long day.

When it came time to say goodbye to Lorelai she pulled me outback on the porch again and thanked me for letting her open up. She slipped her arms around my chest and I hugged her back. I think I liked the way she felt wrapped around my body. It was a feeling that mad me a little envious of the other boys who got to feel like this just because of her.

When I entered my bedroom, the place I'll be sleeping for the next three months, last night, I passed out on the bed trying not to forget the way her body felt perfect wrapped in my arms.

--

I called my dad when I got up this morning. It was good to hear his voice again. He said that Liz is acting normal, which isn't good normal. And that Jimmy, Liz's boyfriend, has been in the house a lot more. Dad thinks that Jimmy isn't setting the best example on his little girl but I think it's opposite. Yes, Jimmy used to be a trouble maker before he and Liz got together but he got caught less.

I told my dad that everything will be okay and even if it takes 20 years Liz will turn out well. He told me that he was proud of me for growing up without him and that he was sorry for not always being there. I told him it was alright and that none of what happened was his fault. And we both knew that, that was the truth.

He said it was time to open the hardware store and I told him that I would call him again soon and to call me whenever he wants.

And when I hung up I felt a little older and a little more like my dad.

--

"So is there a reason why you have so many flannel shirts?" Lorelai asked me.

"Not really." I answered.

It's been a few hours since I talked to my dad. Lorelai called an hour ago and asked if she could come over and meet this house since I had the pleasure of meeting theirs yesterday.

I don't think I will ever get her weird humor.

We sat around in the kitchen for a while and Reen left us some coffee in the pot with and a refrigerator full of food. Of course the girl takes the coffee and has had atleast four cups of it since she's been over.

"Are you sure? Because it seems like a plaid factory exploded in your suitcase. What, is your room back in Connecticut full of checkers and lines?"

"No and get out of my stuff. I still need to put everything away.", I said pulling the bag from the bed onto the floor where I was sitting.

She laid on the bed and moved to the edge near where I was folding my tee shirts..

As she watched me I could see her trying to suppress a laugh out of the corner of my eye. I looked up at her and her face was red and looked like she was trying not to explode.

"What?" I asked trying to be angry even though it's apparent to me that it's hard for me to scowl at her like I do with the rest of the world.

"You suck at folding."

She slid off the bed and sat next to me showing me the proper way of folding tee shirts.

"You know, if you wore just the tee shirts and jeans you would have all the girls after you. But you hide yourself under 2 layers and girls can't see your muscles." she said while we were putting my shirts in piles.

"No I wouldn't. Plus, I'd rather have a girl talk to me and get to know me and then start to like me."

"Yes you would. You'd have all the girls swoon over you. And I bet after a while you'll give one of the girls a kiss that would make Clarke Gable jealous."

"Who's Clark Gable? Why am I kissing these girls?"

"You don't know who Clark Gable is? Man, you need to watch some movies."

"Well too bad. I'm not a movie kind of guy."

"Seriously Luke. Tonight when I take you to the park after we watch a movie at the local movie theaters I want you to wear this shirt and your dark blue jeans and I want you to watch how many girls talk to you."

"Park? Movies? When did I agree on these things? And didn't I just say I wasn't a movie kind of guy?"

"Well I decided it while you were yammering on about how you don't know the great Clark Gable."

"You decided that. A planned out night in just a few seconds?"

"Yes." she said simply to me.

"Just in those two sentences where I said I don't know who that kissing guy is. You decided that we were going to the movies then to the park and what my outfit would be for the night?"

"Yes." again.

"You amaze me."

"And that's what every girl wants to hear. Keep sweet talking like that and pretty soon you'll have all the girls-"

"Swooning. Yes, I get it. I'll be Clark Cable." I said when I interrupted her.

"Clark Gable." she corrected.

"Whatever." I picked up the shirts we finished folding together and put them in my drawers.

She picked up the one shirt she had left in her hand and handed it to me.

"See. That's the way you're supposed to fold shirts. Learn it. Live it. Eat it."

"What?"

Seriously? She makes no sense.

"Never mind. I can't teach those who are hopeless." she flung her arms in the air for the dramatic effect.

"I'm not hopeless." I mumbled to myself.

"Oh Lukey boy. Yes you are." she patted my arm and walked over to the door and looked back at me.

"Pick me up at six thirty? We're going to the seven o clock movie at the hill. They play black and white movies in a field where people can bring blankets and bring their own food. I'll get the blanket and eatable items. You just bring your butt in those jeans I told you to wear. Oh! And wear that shirt too! It will bring out the color in your eyes." she said while leaving my room and flashing me a smile before she closed my bedroom door.

Oh dear lord. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**_Reviews are love. I swear. I love them! I won't care if I get a lot:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Title : Luke in Philly  
Author : GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid  
Chapter 4_**

_**Summary : Luke is about 17 years old and goes to visit his Aunt who lives in Philadelphia. But he meets a mysterious young girl who never tells him her name. What happens when he sees her again? JavaJunkie**_

**_A/N : Sorry it took me so long to put another chapter up. FF was being freaky for a couple days._**

**_A/N 2 : Thanks to my new favorite & the best LJ friend Vera! You're my hero!_**

**_Disclaimer : All the chracters belong to The WB and Amy Sherman Palladino. The few character I've made belong to me and are here for story purposes._**

* * *

She told me to pick her up at six-thirty. She told me to wear a certain outfit so I that can pick up girls. She told me that we're going to watch some old movie in a field with a bunch of strangers. I would usually tell a someone to go screw herself if she ever expected me to do this. But not her. Not her.

I don't know what it is about her. But here I am, looking in the full-length mirror in the guest bathroom of my aunt's house, getting ready to go out on a not-date with some girl I met last night.

I look different without my flannel. I feel weird. Good thing I still have my hat on. But what if she had told me to take it off? Would I have? No, I wouldn't.

Not because of a _girl_.

On the other hand, she's a very pretty girl, and I can't help but give in to her demands. Yeah, I guess if she asked, I'd probably take off my trusty hat…but I'd have to keep it with me. I'd stuff it in my back pocket for safekeeping – she'd never know.

It's exactly six-twenty-four, and I'm heading over to the house of the girl who I'm going on a not-date with. Not-date. No dating whatsoever.

"Hey kid! Where you going to tonight?" Reen asks from her seat on the couch as I walk shyly down the staircase. Ray is sitting nearby in his lounge chair, watching some sitcom on TV.

"Um…out to the movies."

"Oh, that's cool! Who're you going with?"

"Well, you know..." I trail off, not knowing how to answer.

Should I tell her that I'm going to the movies with the girl that I know she's trying to set me up with? She'll probably mistake this movie thing as a date. And it's not a date. Not-date. Yeah, good idea, I'll just keep saying that.

"Yeah...who?" she inquires.

"Lorelai," I mumble softly.

"Who? Sorry, I couldn't hear you. Ray, can you turn that down a bit, hun? Luke is telling us who he's going to the movies with tonight."

"Yup," he says, hitting the remote to mute the TV. "Big date? You look pretty snazzy." He smirks at me.

"No!" I say a little too quickly. They both give me questioning looks. "It's not a date," I continue. "I'm just going to the movies in the field with Lorelai."

Their faces brighten and their grins start to spread.

"Lorelai, huh?" Ray teases.

"Yeah, and it's nothing." I dismiss him with my hand as I walk towards the door.

"Yeah, sure it's not," he says, again with the teasing.

"Where's your flannel at, kid?" Reen asks, still smiling.

"Upstairs. Warm night. I'll get overheated." Good excuse. I'm getting better at this lying thing. I'll have to remember to thank Liz for the tips.

She laughs a little and makes a kissy face at me.

"Stop!" I say desperately.

"Have a fun time, kid!" she says, ignoring my last remark.

"I mean it! It's nothing!"

"Don't stay out too late. Be home by midnight and make sure you walk her home," Ray interferes, a huge grin still on his face.

"Yeah, sure. Bye," I say as I open the door.

And as I close the door I can hear Reen making kissing noises.

--

"Lucas, dear! It's you!" Lorelai's Aunt Hope bellows when she answers the door.

"Hi."

"Come in, come in." she gestures into the house, and I walk in. She closes the door behind me. In the living room I can see Richard reading a newspaper and Emily, a book. They both have glasses on and look very oblivious to the world outside of the print.

"Go ahead into the living room. I'll call down Lorelai. Oh, the dear girl is so happy because she's going to the movies tonight with you. She smiled all day! Not even one smart remark to either of her parents," she tells me before touching my arm and walking up the stairs.

Happy? Seriously? She's happy over what? She arranged this. She told me to wear specific clothes so I can pick up girls tonight. Why would she be happy?

Maybe she's just glad that she finally has something to do tonight.

Yeah, that's it.

My thoughts are distracted when I see her coming down the stairs in a short white skirt and a blue long sleeve shirt. She has tan worker boots on, but they look brand new and like she would never wear them for their actual use. She has her rimless glasses on and it makes her eyes pop out.

"Okay. We're almost ready to go. Just come with me to get the blanket and the food."

I follow her into the kitchen where she has a red quilt and a picnic basket on the counter top.

"You take this –" she hands me the picnic basket which is heavier than I expected – "and I'll carry the quilt. You're so strong you can carry all the food," she says, grinning.

"What the hell is in this?" I try to peer into the basket, but she snaps it shut.

"You'll see when we get there. But let me just say one thing: sugar high," she says as she picks up the quilt and bounces off into the other room.

"Crap," I mutter to myself.

--

She keeps yammering on about the movie we're going to watch. Apparently it's a great romantic film in black and white.

I look at the guys that we just walked by and they're staring at her legs. And that makes me angry. Why does that make me angry?

"See, I told you that you'd look good in that outfit," she whispers to me.

"Why are you whispering?" I say softly back

"Because there's a group of girls up ahead, and they're looking at you with _the_ _eyes_."

"What are _the_ _eyes_?" I ask, baffled and quickly forgetting we're supposed to be whispering.

"It's when a girl gives you a specific look because she finds you attractive. And guess what, bud? You got a pack of them up there. Now go get em, tiger!"

She pushes me towards them, and I can't help but blush when I see them giggling at me.

And I have to admit – they're attractive. They're wearing short shorts, and they all have pretty faces. I guess I should go talk to them.

--

When I'm done being humiliated by the girls that are four years older than me, I look around the field to find Lorelai.

As I'm walking, I look up at the screen, and two lovers are kissing passionately and holding onto each other for dear life. I wonder if that is how two people in love actually kiss? Did they think that if their lips weren't locked that their worlds would end? Or was that just back then?

I feel someone lightly kick my leg and I turn around and find Lorelai laying back, her body propped up on her elbows.

"Sit down and watch this. Clark Gable is finally with the one he loves," she whispers to me.

I crawl next to her and mirror her way of sitting.

"So that's Clark, huh?" I ask.

"Yup. That's him in all this glory."

She smiles up at me, and I grin back.

Her cheeks start to flush so she looks at the screen. I do the same.

"So, you struck out?"

"Huh?"

"With the girls?"

"Oh, yeah. They're too old for me." I look back at her, and but she doesn't turn.

"That's too bad," she says. She moves around, putting her arms behind her head so that she can lie down completely.

"Not really," I respond. It's the truth; I really couldn't care less about them.

"Why do you say that?" Lorelai asks.

I lie down next to her, in the same position she's in, and turn to look at her.

"Because they aren't my type."

She looks at me again.

"So your type isn't the pretty kind?" she teases.

"Oh sure, there are plenty of pretty girls I like. But none of them back there made me feel like I was supposed to be there. I wasn't supposed to be with any of them."

"Well, when you meet _that_ girl," she pauses for a moment, and then continues, "make sure when you kiss her for the first time, it'll be in a way that will make our man Clark proud."

I smile at her and nod. She responds by thrusting a long piece of red liquorice in my face.

"Want some?"

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Title : Luke in Philly  
Author : GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid  
Chapter 5_**

_**Summary : Luke is about 17 years old and goes to visit his Aunt who lives in Philadelphia. But he meets a mysterious young girl who never tells him her name. What happens when he sees her again? JavaJunkie**_

**_A/N : So yet again, I take my good ol time writing. Not really, I've just been so stressed with school work and friend problems that I haven't had time. I wanted to though! So, I'm sorry. I hope I haven't lost many readers though. /_**

**_A/N 2 : My beta Vera is cool. Probably the coolest. And yes. She has her own author's note. ;_**

**_Disclaimer : All the chracters belong to The WB and Amy Sherman Palladino. The few character I've made belong to me and are here for story purposes._**

* * *

The movie ended almost two hours ago. We walked around the park for a while and just talked about the summer. I don't think I've talked to anyone for that long in my whole life. It's like she gets me to open up. No one has ever done that before.

Then she made me take her to this little coffee shop across the street from the park for a cup. I bought her a large coffee while I drank tea. We sat there, and I listened to her talk about her interests in music. I know she's a big Bangles fan and loves to listen to U2. I don't know much about them so I think I might call Liz up tomorrow and ask her for some information.

I'm looking up information for this girl? What is going on with me?

While we walked home she said she was cold, and I didn't know what to do because of course I'd left my flannel back at the house. So, I put my arm around her. The girl was cold -- I didn't want her to freeze.

About four houses away from her humongous house for the summer, and I had my arm draped around her shoulders. She looked up at me and she smiles.

Is she smiling because the night is coming to an end or because she's happy I'm here? I wondered.

"You know, Luke, I had a good time tonight," she said, her eyes glistening.

"Me too," I said softly

And as we reached her front step and she looked at me with those damn blue eyes, I had an urge to just kiss her. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and make her feel important. I wanted her to kiss me back and grab onto my shoulders because she wanted to make sure what she's feeling was real. I wanted to kiss her like I've never kissed a girl before.

I wanted to kiss her like if our lips weren't locked, the world would end.

But I didn't. I couldn't. I've known her for 2 days and it doesn't work like this.

Tonight wasn't a date. She told me to get dressed up for other girls. She dressed beautifully for the other guys. Here we are not saying anything but everything at the same time.

I took my arm off her shoulders and got ready to walk down the porch steps. But as my left foot took its first step back, I felt her hand hold my wrist.

Under the moon and stars she looked so much more beautiful then she had in the past two days. And I still wanted to kiss her.

"Thank you for tonight, Luke. I'm glad I have someone to bum around the summer with."

And I couldn't say anything because I realized, just there on her aunt's porch, I don't want to just bum around. I want to be everything with her. I want her to become one of those girls that gives me the eyes. She should be the one that blows me away with her beauty as I pick her up for our dates. It's when I realize that this whole summer can be the most spectacular time of my life or the worst vacation ever. And either way I still lose.

So all I did was nod and say, "Good," and walk off her porch. I gave a small wave and she wrapped her arms around her cold body.

And my urge was still there as I walked through the front door of my aunt's house where it was very dark. It was still there when I went into my room and sat on the bed.

This is where I am now. I'm still lying on this twin size bed and thinking about the this summer's possibilities.

My heart is still fluttering from the feel of her body walking against mine.

Oh man.

--

It's around 9:30 in the morning when I'm woken up.

I can feel my body being pushed and shoved as I groan from the want of whoever it is to be gone.

"What?" I mumble as I stuff my face into my pillow.

"Cmon! Get up! I want to go visit the city today and you're the only one I know in this stinking town who will go with me!"

And it's her. Lorelai.

Great! I'm still in my jeans from last night and I don't have socks on. Or a shirt for that matter. I'm shirtless with Lorelai in my bed. If my friends from back home could only see me now.

"What the hell? Lorelai?" I turn around and finally get a chance to look at her.

"Good morning, Vietnam!"

"Oh God, not Robin Williams," I say as I pull the covers back over my head.

Wait. Why am I not awake at 9:30? Usually I'm awake and cooking breakfast by 7:30. Maybe it's the lack of responsibility in Philly that I have. And I actually want to go back to sleep? What the hell is wrong with me?

"Lucas! Wake up! Seriously, I want to go downtown and see all the sights." She sits down right next to my mid-section and looks down at me.

Today she is wearing another jean shirt that has sequins around the bottom and a gray cotton long sleeve shirt with the words "RAD" written in black grungy words.

"Aw geez. Do I really have to?" I groan once again, in my mind really screaming_ Yes! Let's do it!_

"Only if you want to," she says, pouting her lips and giving me those sad dog eyes. I knew I had to go, whether I liked it or not.

And she knew my answer once her bottom lip began to pucker.

--

Half an hour later and I'm sitting at the dining room table watching this girl, yet again, drink coffee like it's going out of style.

She places the cup down and looks at me with my bagel in mid-bite.

"So, the plan today is: we take the bus down to the city and we'll to shop for a little bit. There's this place I've heard of called South Street. Apparently it's a big shopping area where all the best clothes in Philly are."

Oh God! Not shopping! I know how hard it is to shop with girls, believe me, I know. I have a little sister that makes me drive her to the mall once a month to get the new in-style clothes. Kill me now!

"No! No way am I going shopping! Last night you made me go to the ridiculous movie in the field thing and today? No. There's no way you're going to get me to go shopping with you."

"And like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, then after that we are going to go to see the Liberty Bell and then Independence Hall where the Declaration of Independence was written. And for the grand finale everybody? Me and you are going to go this little Italian restaurant and have dinner, my treat."

Ugh. I might as well give in before she pulls out that pouty look again.

"Fine," I groan.

But I know that I actually can't wait to spend the day with this girl.

* * *

**_Summer is almost here and I can't be happier!_**

**_Comments make me happy. Comments make me feel like I did a good job (if the comment is in my favor) and make me want to update faster. So go ahead and make me write faster! ;_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Title : Luke in Philly  
Author : GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid  
Chapter 6  
_**

_**Summary : Luke is about 17 years old and goes to visit his Aunt who lives in Philadelphia. But he meets a mysterious young girl who never tells him her name. What happens when he sees her again? JavaJunkie**_

**_A/N : I was in class one day when I had the sudden urge to finish this. I mean, I started it, I need to finish it. Not just for the readers but for myself._**

**_A/N 2: Every location I mention in this chapter is a real place and if you would like to learn more about them, just send me a PM and I'll give you more information.  
_**

**_Disclaimer : All the chracters belong to The CW and Amy Sherman Palladino. The few character I've made belong to me and are here for story purposes._**

**_

* * *

_**

Maybe I am crazy? Even though I've never actually been called crazy by anyone, I could be the crazy one. Actually, I'm the one usually referring to people as that. I mean, I live in Stars Hollow for god's sake. This is the crazy capital of Connecticut. That damn place includes a bunch of people standing in front of a pile of fire and drink Miss Patty's spiked fruit punch which happens to be more spiked than fruit punch. There are people like Babette, Taylor, and Kirk and for all means my damn sister. I know their names don't sound insane but if you know them. You would understand. My mom called them quirky but she found these people charming so she doesn't have much credibility in that area.

Getting back to my point, I seem to be continuously losing my sanity here in Philadelphia. I don't blame it on any one thing but the whole situation all together. I'm on a place called South Street, a crowded or shall I say slightly more populated part of the city.

We left around 11 this morning. We would have left earlier if Lorelai didn't figure out I knew how to cook and asked me to make her one of my specialties. And because I seem not able to deny this girl much, I gave in and made pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage for her. That is when she said she would be coming over every morning expecting a fantastic breakfast like that.

After I got ready and put on the outfit she laid on my bed for me, we caught the bus and then the el. Ray said that I could take the car if I wanted but that would be a waste because there is no parking to be found in Center City Philadelphia. But what they did offer was overpriced parking lots in shady-looking alley ways.

For the first few hours, Lorelai dragged me into Independence Hall to hear the story of our founding fathers, then Betsy Ross' house to see a model of her sewing the American flag and after we left she talked to people dressed up as people from the late 1700's. Once Benjamin Franklin gave us the directions to South Street, Lorelai dragged me there.

So here I am now, in Repo Records, a used record store and Lorelai already has four albums in her hands. I have already decided I will buy them for her because my dad has always said "Luke, never make a woman pay, especially if you like me."

"Luke, I love it here! I just found the Go-Go's rare demo rape that I have been looking for!" Lorelai exclaimed as she bounced over to me... and look it's so cheap!"

She showed me the price tag and I had to admit, it was dirt cheap.

"Are you looking for anything?" she asked me

"Nah, I'm just browsing"

"Browsing."

"Yep."

"For anything in particular?"

"Not really."

"Well what's your favorite band?"

"I don't really have one."

"C'mon Luke, you have to give me at least one." She's not going to give up is she?

"I kind of like The Beatles."

"Great band! Who was your favorite?"

"They were all greats but I preferred George. John and Paul were battling a spotlight war and Ringo wore the flashy jeweler. But George, it was just him and his guitar and they didn't mind being in the background"

She smiled at me and said "Never would have thought that the quiet one was your favorite."

Lorelai grabber my hand and walked me to the B's section.

"So which of their albums do you have already?" she asked

"Well I have most of them but my sister destroyed Rubber Soul last month when she decided to throw a bunch of things at her boyfriend's head."

Lorelai's face questioned what I just said.

"Liz and her boyfriend have ... erm ... a destructive relationship."

"More John and Yoko or Yoko and the band?"

"Both. Jimmy is very Ono-like. He has already put a rift between my dad and Liz."

"Really? May I ask how?"

"Oh well you know ... knocking Liz up might be the main problem there."

She had nothing to say back to that but kindly smiled. She flipped through The Beatles section a little longer.

"Ah-ha!" and out she pulled my missing record and smiled widely.

--

Six bags, one stop for ice-cream, two visits to a place called Condom Kingdom and three hours later we decided to go somewhere to eat. Lorelai being the all around overly friendly character she is, asked locals if any good restaurants nearby. One suggested an Indian place but I wasn't up for the different flavors right then. Someone else suggested Jon's, a bar and grill, but Lorelai wanted something a little different. Finally, someone suggested a place called The Continental, a few block up and a little pricey. The person shared their memory of the menu and Lorelai became excited. She asked me if I would want to go there and it would be here treat because I paid for all her things today. I agreed but silently told myself she's not paying for anything.

When we got there, it looked like a tiny diner and I thought nothing but burgers and fries can come from this. But when we walked inside, it was a 'chic', Lorelai's word, place to eat.

The lights were hung low from the ceiling and were dimmed in a romance fashion. The décor held a very 50's uptown look from its wall hangings down to the martini glasses. There were booths stretched along two walls and a large bar placed in the middle. There were low ceiling lights hung close to every table but the dim glow from the bulb made it feel very intimate.

We were seated in a booth next to a window that showed the bridge entrance to Penns Landing.

"It's so cute here. I love this place." Lorelai said softly to me.

"The menu is pretty impressive too, I'll admit." I confessed.

The menu offered a wide arrange of many different items such as lobster macaroni and cheese, cheese steak egg rolls, brazed duck, barbeque quesadilla, chicken dumplings and fried calamari in an orange glaze.

After choosing our dishes, Lorelai began to ask me a million questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue,"

"Do you like to read?"

"Depends on the book."

"What's the last book you read?"

"Slaughter House Five."

"Preferred season?"

"I'm really enjoying summer right now."

That's when she stopped the questions, smiled shyly and responded "Me too."

We ate our dinners in comfortable silence and sharing our meals with one another.

After the tiny desserts in little glasses, I paid the check and we left for one last stroll downtown for the day.

After leaving the diner, she suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the Penns Landing entrance.

"Oh Luke! Can we go sit by the water?"

"I was unable to speak and merely nodded my head because she did not pull her hand away but slipped it more securely into mine.

As we walked I looked down at our slightly swinging connected hands and noticed the difference. My large hand safely held her dainty one, not too tightly in case any pressure would make her realize she was willingly sharing affection with me.

Nearing the river that separated the state of New Jersey from Pennsylvania, she asked me "Luke?"

"Yeah?" I looked down to her face and saw the trepidation in her eyes. I began to softly stroke my thumb back and forth on the smooth of her skin.

"Do you have any regrets about anything?"

"Of course I have regrets but there's nothing I can change about the past. Everything I have done has lead me to where and who I am."

This moment, brought to you by life's mistakes." Lorelai mocked in her best commercial voice.

I chuckled while she smiled brightly to me.

As we walked along further, we saw empty places to sit. She dragged me onto a dock where fishers sit and we sat comfortably close to each other. I put my arm around her back and she gazed up at the stares.

"Luke, I think I need this summer to be amazing. One I'll never forget. I didn't think that was going to happen when my parents told me I had to come to Philadelphia but now we're here and I really do think I'm having one of the best moments in my life." She paused for a few seconds and I let her continue.

"I feel more connected to you than I have ever been with any of my friends back home. All they care about is social status and money. I'm happy right now. Especially after regrets I have."

She put her head and my shoulder and pulled my other hand that was sitting on my own lap into her own and whispered "I never thought I'd be this content after them."

I don't know how long we sat that. Five minutes, an hour, two hours. I don't know and I could care less.

I figured there was something Lorelai was holding onto something from her past but didn't know what. I just knew that I didn't want her to feel scared anymore.

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to my Spanish professor whose boring class made me daydream and think about how I wanted to finish this story.**_


End file.
